


[马艾]龙的宝藏

by Frans_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frans_L/pseuds/Frans_L
Summary: 不死鸟马尔科和人鱼艾斯，关于龙的宝藏。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 27





	[马艾]龙的宝藏

初春的时候马尔科在海边捡到一条人鱼。马尔科杀死进犯的敌人的时候，那条人鱼和海浪一起忽然从海里跃了出来。海水褪去，留下一条人鱼搁浅在滩涂上。马尔科暂时没理会这样的变故。他的手掌刺进敌人的胸膛，取出一颗血淋淋的心脏，鲜血也像浪花一样炸开，恰巧溅到人鱼的侧脸上，人鱼手肘撑在粗糙的岩石上，茫然地抬起头。这里是莫比迪克岛，没有鲜花，没有树林，只有荒凉的戈壁，几只怪异的海鸥盘旋在天空，发出刺耳的鸣叫声。马尔科弯下腰，试图用手指将人鱼眼角下的那滴血抹去。事实证明他的举动极其愚蠢，那血痕划开很长，从人鱼的眼角飞入鬓发。

“人鱼，”马尔科问，“你为什么会来到白胡子的领土。”

那一条漂亮又奇异的人鱼。他看上去很年轻，饱满的脸颊上带着些雀斑，黑色的头发黑色的眼睛，甚至有一条黑色的鱼尾。马尔科的目光从他的鱼尾匆匆扫过，上面覆盖着的黑色鳞片在阳光闪烁着光芒。它们看上去很坚硬，甚至是锐利了。人鱼的腰间、手肘都有突出的黑色荆棘般的骨刺。

人鱼歪了歪头，他小心谨慎地看着马尔科，偏过头看了看已经是一具尸体的入侵者，在马尔科的注视下，缓缓伸出了手。马尔科几乎下意识地向后仰，在人鱼的利爪刺破他的胸膛前，不死鸟蓝色的火焰将他们包住了。

“你可以养着他，就算很强悍，但他也是条人鱼。”萨奇兴致勃勃地建议道。马尔科无视了他的声音，继续说道：“据我所知，人鱼所在的海域并不太平，而且他们一反常态地反对外来者……”

“那并不是什么大事，你知道的，人鱼那边总是不太平，毕竟谁不想要一条人鱼当情人——”他的面容在水镜中有些模糊，“我是说真的，说不定等我们回来你孩子都可以有了——该死的，都是哈尔塔的错！他那些族人也太难搞了，我竟然要错过这么有趣的事情了。”

“你应该跟他打一架，”马尔科看了看还在昏迷中的人鱼，“我从来没见过那么能打的人鱼。”

萨奇摊了摊手，“无福消受。我猜他肯定是混血儿，然后继承了他不知名的父亲的什么能力。”

马尔科把水倒掉了。

无论如何，在这方面询问萨奇的想法总是很愚蠢的。

莫比迪克岛上没有春夏秋冬，永远是凛冽的寒风，永远是光秃的枯树。日升月落没有规律可言，马尔科曾在短短的五个小时里见证了四次落日。四大征服者之一的白胡子和他的手下在修整时驻扎这座岛上。在之前的十几年间，这座岛永远燃烧着篝火，将海面照得通红。酒香和肉的气息能飘出去很远，引来不知死活的海王类成为萨奇手中的食材。

人鱼已经醒了过来。他被搁置在装满了海水的木桶中。木桶有些小，无法任由人鱼舒展身体。他昂着脑袋，双手抵在木桶的边缘。

“你是谁？”

马尔科回过头看他，言简意赅地说：“差点被你杀死的人。”

人鱼皱了皱眉，冷冷地说：“那你现在是准备杀了我？还是要把我送给其他人。”

“也不是不可以，”马尔科发自内心地说，“你应该会很受欢迎。”

人鱼是个很奇妙的种族。或许是因为弱小，他们毫不在乎地依赖更加强大的种族。雌性人鱼强大的生育能力让他们可以诞下任何种族的后裔。那些混血儿大多更像父亲，但也有极少数继承了人鱼的外表。

“你为什么会出现在陆地上？”马尔科问，“这里离你们生活的海域十万八千里。”

人鱼没有说话。

马尔科继续说：“我对你没有恶意，但这不是你该来的地方。我会送你回大海，如果你需要的话。最起码，应该听说过白胡子的名号，我们跟人鱼的关系一向不错。”

“不，”人鱼说，“我要待在陆地上，我不准备回到大海里去。”

他的眼睛清亮，说起陆地的时候态度坚决。马尔科从来没有见过要生活在陆地上人鱼，这听上去很荒诞。

“你在陆地上能够行走吗？”马尔科问。

人鱼对马尔科的态度好了些，或许是这时候他想起来自己曾在别人的人鱼的口中听过“白胡子”这三个字，又或许是他认出了马尔科胸前的纹身。他没那么警惕了，放松了些，对马尔科说道：“抚养我长大的海里的女巫说这里有能够让我在陆地上行走的办法，虽然大多数时候很不靠谱，但她的预言偶尔会非常准确，所以我就游过来了。不过快上岸的时候遇到了个难缠的家伙。”

“那还真是遥远的旅途……不过你可能要失望了，我并没有听说过这里有谁有这样的能力。”

人鱼摇了摇头，坚定地有些鲁莽地说道：“那只是你不知道而已。”

在人鱼的坚持下，马尔科背着他在岛上走了一圈。这个时候人鱼才想起来自我介绍。

“我叫艾斯，”人鱼说，“你叫什么？”

“马尔科。”

“陆地上跟我想象的很不一样，”艾斯说，“这里太荒芜了。”

“莫比迪克岛就是这个样子，但是其他地方不一样。鲜花，树木，阳光，或许是你想见到的。”

“我在海里从没有见过那些东西，不过我听我的兄弟提起过。”

“你的兄弟？”

“我有两个兄弟——不是人鱼，但是他们也生活在海里。”

马尔科没有接着询问，他背着艾斯到了最高的一处石崖。

“如果你从这里跳下去，你就可以回到大海了。”

“喂喂，”艾斯捶了捶他的背，“你不会是打算把我扔下去吧？”

马尔科摇了摇头，“只是问问你的想法而已。大海不好吗？”

艾斯沉默了一会儿。

“虽然大海是很好，但没有人规定人鱼一定要生活在海里吧？”

岛上只有他们两个，马尔科带着艾斯逛遍了整个岛。

“其实入侵者很少，”马尔科解释道，“你那天运气比较好。其实岛上什么都没有，正常情况下我们不会留人驻守在这里。”

艾斯不知道从哪里翻出来一顶帽子，天天戴着，他站在阳光下，整个人也散发着阳光般的气息。“下次我们再打一场！”他中气十足地说。

人鱼在莫比迪克岛上住下了。他对简陋的居住环境和差劲的食物并没有什么意见，唯一的不满就是过于窄小的木桶。马尔科砍了几棵树，给他做了个船一样的容器，装满了海水。艾斯伤好了后时常下海，抓鱼来改善伙食。他做的食物比马尔科自给自足的好吃多了。

“我们有厨师，”马尔科说，“况且食物只要能够入口就好了。”

人鱼足够强大，按照马尔科的估计，他可以轻而易举地打败马尔科几个并不以实力见长的手下。而且他足够坚定，年轻又充满活力。白胡子应当会非常喜欢他。他们也需要新鲜的血液。尽管人鱼没有办法在陆地上行走，但是他们会想办法解决这个问题的。

马尔科向人鱼讲述陆上的世界。他讲到美丽但高傲的精灵，他们的领地在丛林深处，鲜少欢迎外人的到来；讲到居住在地底的矮人，他们都是能工巧匠，白胡子麾下的战士的盔甲武器都出自他们之手。他说同为四大征服者之一的BIG MOM靠血脉掌控着自己的领土，她的孩子都是骁勇善战的战士，但白胡子的伟大之处在于将一群血脉并不相通，种族并不相同的无家之人变作家人。他们尊他如尊自己的父亲，“白胡子爱德华·纽盖特之子”是他们最骄傲的名号。

“你身上的刺青是白胡子的标志吗？”艾斯问。

马尔科点点头。

“应该很痛吧？”

“因为刺的时候在不停恢复，所以有点麻烦，用了点比较夸张的手段，”马尔科说，“不过还好，我有个同伴当初可是弄坏了好几矮人的好刀才成功。”

艾斯盯着他胸膛上的巨大纹身，忍不住伸出手触碰。“所以你们就是家人了？”

“你要加入我们吗？”马尔科问。

艾斯有些犹豫，“我可能并不适合。”

人鱼好像总是有没有说出口的话，他独坐在滩涂上的样子让马尔科感到了孤独，尽管他笑起来比马尔科见过的所有人都灿烂。

“因为你不能走吗？”

艾斯摇了摇头，又点了点头。

天不知道什么时候又黑了，他们并没有点燃篝火。盈盈的萤火开始在夜空中飘荡，像水流一样汇聚在一起，然后又散开。艾斯问：“这是萤火虫吗？”

“不是，”马尔科回答他的问题，“这是萤火，你最好别碰，会爆炸，算是莫比迪克岛上的特色。”

艾斯做了个鬼脸。

“我可不怕火。”

这么说着，他的指尖燃起了小小的火焰，随后变作一点飞向天空，钻进了漫天萤火中。

“之前没有见过你使用火焰。”

“我忘记了，”艾斯说，“毕竟在海里火焰没什么用。”

“足够强大的火焰是没有办法被水扑灭的，”马尔科说，“它足够可怕。”

“你是在说你的火吗？”

马尔科说：“它并没有那么强大——你知道龙吗？”

“你见过罗杰？”艾斯很直接地问。

敢于直接这么称呼世界上最后一头巨龙的人很少，马尔科揉搓着人鱼的黑发，回答他：“我见过，他很强大。”

“有多强大？”

“是我一生都无法到达的高度。”

在很长的一段时间里，马尔科始终是站得离白胡子最近的人。在白胡子爱德华·纽盖特之名传遍海洋与大陆时，不死鸟的威名并没有被掩盖。但是现在，他不得不停留在岛上修整，直至他的旧伤完全恢复——不死鸟强大的治愈能力也无法免除龙的吐息的伤害。那时他还年轻，没有现在这么强大，肉体收到的伤害可以在一夕间恢复，但灵魂的灼伤始终存在。疼痛永久地留在他的身上了。后来他有了可以治愈它的能力，但需要时间和精力，那时他们在疯狂向外扩张，他无法停下自己的步伐。

世间有这样的传说，没有任何一个人类、精灵、巨人或者任何一种什么生物能在龙的烈焰下存活。如果活下来了，就会得到龙的馈赠。马尔科不相信这话，他一直在逃避它，又无法忽视它。疼痛让他保持清醒。

“受了很重的伤，一直没好全，”马尔科简单地概括，“所以暂时在岛上养伤。”

“你也想找罗杰的宝藏吗？”

“我对龙的宝藏没有兴趣，”马尔科懒洋洋地说，“罗杰是特殊。龙总是贪婪又自私，但他很慷慨。龙拒绝同他人分享，他们足够强大，总是独来独往，但罗杰有很多同伴，他同他们分享一切。他死了，但他的名字依旧在每个地方流传。”

“你很喜欢他？他明明被所有人厌恶。”

“这并不是单纯地喜欢或者厌恶的问题，”马尔科拍了拍艾斯的肩膀，“但是相信我，有无数人渴望自己是一条龙。” 

他们在寻找让艾斯能够在陆上行动的办法。艾斯很相信那个女巫的预言，马尔科考虑过自己的同伴后，开始从藏书和战利品中寻找答案。艾斯不喜欢看书，好几次马尔科从书中抬起头，就看到艾斯一头埋在书里睡得香甜。他只好无奈地把艾斯抱回水里。但是没有任何一本书记载着这样的方法。

艾斯在一堆古书和羊皮纸中翻出了一本童话书，倒是是关于人鱼的。上面说人鱼爱上了人类，于是拥有了双腿，人类背叛了她，于是她杀死了人类，回到大海。

“你相信这个吗？”艾斯问。

“我不相信。”马尔科说。但是人鱼是个很奇妙的种族，所以他并没有下定论。虽然是童话，但肯定也有一定的事实依据。他把那本书收了起来，准备好好研究一下。

艾斯却问他：“为什么那个人要背叛人鱼？”

“大概是因为喜新厌旧。”马尔科有一搭没一搭地接着说，“你会杀死背叛你的人吗——我说在这方面。”

“不会，”艾斯说，“我不会爱上那样的人。”

马尔科揉了揉他的头，他最近做这个动作做得很顺手。人鱼会爱上人类吗？他不太相信。如果人鱼能够自由地选择自己的伴侣，那肯定会优先选择自己的同族。人鱼不可能爱上人类。

他捏了捏艾斯的脸，“小小年纪就考虑这个了。”

“我已经成年了，”艾斯反驳道，“人鱼十八岁就成年了。而且我只是在假设而已！马尔科，你有伴侣了吗？”

马尔科慢悠悠地说：“还没，远着呢。”

艾斯不满地去捏马尔科的腰。

翻书的事情结束于艾斯吃了一个诡异的果子。艾斯说在海边捡到，可马尔科在这里待了这么久，从来没有见过。总之等马尔科伸手去阻止他时，艾斯早已把东西塞进了嘴里。

随着一声惊呼，艾斯扑到了马尔科的身上。

马尔科低下头，看到了人类的双腿。双腿的主人很是迷惑，他说：“马尔科，我是爱上你了吗？”他看着马尔科，似乎是在等待马尔科给他一个答案。

人鱼会因为爱上陆地上的生物而拥有双腿。马尔科不相信这些听上去就愚蠢的传言，显然是那个诡异的果子的缘故。但艾斯却坚持自己的观点。

“这可不是我能解释的。”马尔科只好这么说，他可不相信艾斯真的这么以为。

艾斯还控制不住自己的双腿，马尔科扶着他往住处走。等到双腿重新就变回了鱼尾。马尔科把他塞到小船里。

“我有一种感觉，从来没有过，”他说，“好像我能控制它变成腿了。”

他跟马尔科抱怨说这实在很痛，但面颊上不带有一点的痛苦，反而充满了兴奋。他在水里翻来覆去，最后忽然冒出水面，甩了马尔科一头的水。

“我想我爱上你了，”他欢快地说，“能遇见你真是太好了。”

马尔科猝不及防地被他这句话给击中了，效果无异于被以藏的箭穿透心脏。他叹了口气，“我可不觉得事情这么简单。”

“可有时候事情就是很简单！是你想太复杂了，马尔科。”

马尔科说：“你真的知道爱上一个人是什么感觉吗？”

艾斯说：“正在感受。”

马尔科忽然俯下身吻了吻艾斯的面颊，他发觉自己的声音里带着笑意。

“如果是真的，那我们可以试试。”

真是神奇，马尔科想。他见过形形色色的种族，但没有一个如艾斯这样奇特。他是特殊的，独一无二的。马尔科的手从艾斯的腰际滑过。龙鳞与普通人鱼平滑而美丽的鳞片不同，尖锐而锋利。他的手稍不注意就被划出了一个口子。不死鸟特有的蓝色的血液从窄窄的开口中流出来。艾斯抬头看了看他，甩了甩尾巴，小心翼翼地舔舐着他的虎口。

马尔科却得寸进尺地将手指更深地探进人鱼温暖而柔软的口腔。艾斯因为他忽然的动作僵硬了，转而不满地鼓起了脸，只是没有把他的手指吐出来。

接下去一切都很顺理成章。马尔科抱着艾斯的时候怀疑自己揽住了一尾鱼，一旦自己松了手，它便要消失在无边无际的大海中了。性器破开生殖腔，面色潮红的黑发人鱼主动揽上他的肩膀。他们在这一刻毫无保留，失去距离。

雄性人鱼也可以孕育子嗣，只不过很艰难。马尔科听说过这点。三十年前他曾路过人鱼的领地追捕敌人，才知道这被大部分人认为美丽而柔弱的生物比他所知道的更加残酷。雌性人鱼的数量总是比雄性稀少，而又被想要孕育优秀子嗣的强者所觊觎。寻求配偶失败的雄性人鱼只能将目光放在同性上。人鱼的发情期充满性与暴力，平日里只能捡拾贝壳的手指竟然可以毫不犹豫地刺进同族的眼眶。没有雄性会希望由自己诞下子嗣。比起随时在大海上准备攻击航行者的丑陋海妖，人鱼这种同样依赖着大海的美丽的生物有一种让人难以理解的残酷。

马尔科决意不提这件事。而然当他的手蹭过艾斯平坦的小腹时，那样的话就自然而然地脱口而出了，无关对于子嗣的期望，也许是出于某种缺乏自信的念头和担忧，他将脸颊抵在人鱼的下腹上，问道：“艾斯，你会为我带来一个孩子吗？”

他本以为年轻的雄性人鱼会勃然大怒，再不济也会用自己能够咬碎人类颔骨的利牙狠狠咬上他一口。然而人鱼只是摆了摆自己的尾巴，尾鳍轻轻地砸在马尔科的身上。

“我不知道……”艾斯顿了一下，“我不确定我能不能怀孕。”

他说得如此坦然，全然不觉得这是一件有什么大不了的事情。

马尔科从他的小腹一路向上，吻到他的喉结与下颚。“我只是随便说说……我在乎的只有你。”

艾斯说：“我的母亲在生下我就去世了……但我还在她的肚子里的时候，她跟我说，她一点都不后悔，她很幸福，也很开心。孩子这种事，听起来有点诡异了——但如果有的话，那应该是她的祝福吧。”

马尔科静静地看着他。艾斯忽然觉得鼻子有点酸。他没有同其他人说过自己的母亲，即使他清楚地记得母亲对还未出世的他所说的每一句话，唱得每一支歌。他抓住马尔科的衣襟，声音低沉，猛然爆发的情感替他做出了最鲁莽的决定。

“我是……”他说，“我是罗杰的儿子。”

说出那个名字比他想象中的轻松很多。可说完话后他只觉得心里有些空荡，不敢抬头看马尔科的眼神。人鱼们厌恶他的血脉，认定为是不祥。而然在他成长后，他们又渴望他忘记另一半的血脉成为他们的战士。

而马尔科只是抱住了他。

“她是位伟大的母亲。”马尔科说。爱上了一条龙，和他相守到最后一刻，这该是多么大的勇气。“等过段时间，我的伤好全了……我要带你去见我的父亲。我已经没有办法等待他们回来了。”

“另一只不死鸟？”艾斯问。

“不，”马尔科温和地说，“他是我们所有人的父亲。大家都会很欢迎你的。”

这天艾斯闹着要试试看飞翔的感觉，马尔科拗不过他，只好化出翅膀，载着艾斯飞上天空。山川树石逐渐变得渺小，只有大海依旧望不到边际。

“马尔科，我错了。”艾斯趴在马尔科的后背上说道，他的声音带着笑意，胸膛的震动传到马尔科的身上。“这里还是很美的。”

从来没有人用“美”来形容莫比迪克。在一片漆黑中，只有萤火闪烁，海浪扑打石崖的声音清晰可闻。没有外来者的莫比迪克，在黑夜中有一种凄楚的寂静。

人鱼的尾巴缠上马尔科的腰间。

“会飞的感觉真好，好像哪里都能去。”艾斯说。

在猎猎的风声中，马尔科的声音有些飘忽。

“艾斯，你想过你如果自己是一条龙会怎么样吗？”他说，“那样的话，你也能够飞行了。”

“不，”人鱼攀着他的肩膀，“我为自己是一条人鱼而骄傲。”

那是他最伟大的最温柔的母亲留给他的唯一遗物。

飞行过后，他们躺在滩涂上，相拥着看着不远处无垠的海水，渐渐地相拥入睡了。日升起又落下，星星出来了，莫比迪克岛上看不到月亮，但特有的幽蓝萤火飞满天空。艾斯趴在马尔科的身上，说：“我要为你唱首歌。”

那不是人鱼特有的玄妙旋律，只是一支很普通的歌。艾斯的声音有些沙哑低沉，但显得很温柔，像是细腻的沙子摩挲着皮肤。他唱：“远方的行人，从来不知归路……”

白胡子对于龙的财宝并不感兴趣，马尔科也是。但此时他轻抚情人微卷的黑色短发，忽然就明白了二十年前的传奇如何发生。龙是最强大，最贪婪，最自私的生物，他小心翼翼地藏起自己最珍贵的宝藏——也许那是种说出来会让人嗤之以鼻的虚幻之物，与龙的本性正巧相反却又并不矛盾。马尔科小心翼翼地将艾斯抱起，用带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“艾斯，”他说，“我不曾去寻找龙的宝藏，我不知道那里会有怎么样的珍奇异宝，也不在乎……但是现在，我很庆幸，龙最珍贵的宝物已经在我怀里了。”


End file.
